


Whats a boy to do?

by scwydd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and its underthought out, basically wrote this on a whim, cant promise regular updates, so this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scwydd/pseuds/scwydd
Summary: Lance misses out on the adventure of a lifetime, whats a boy to do?AU where Lance doesnt join voltron and this is him finding Pidge and Hunk after they "go missing"





	Whats a boy to do?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim, but i am going to try and update this oftenish, because I already have the plot in mind

Lance was never one to say no to adventure, though that got him into trouble more often then not. But the night Hunk and Pidge invited him to the roof to look at the stars he was just so tired and had so much to do in the morning that he had to decline (and almost slept through his morning alarms)

He had no idea the grand adventure he missed out on. He did not see Shiro crash or Keith’s attempt to save him, or the quartet’s daring escape from Garrison personnel. He was not there when the blue lion was discovered; but when it was he felt it. It was a surge of nostalgia that took him back to the beach surrounded by his family. But as soon as the nostalgia overtook his brain, it was gone, and he was back in reality. 

It did not take him long to realize Hunk and Pidge were missing, as they were his crew and his best friends. At breakfast he thought they just slept in, since they were probably out late the night before, but when they did not show up at the flight simulator, even though it was their turn, he grew worried. That night, after curfew, he snuck out to where he, Hunk and Pidge usually went to look at the stars. It looked undisturbed to the naked eye, but he knew better. Looking carefully, he found evidence of Hunk and Pidge’s being there, as well as two sets of prints, partially disturbed by the sand. 

He did not know what to expect when the tracts ended, but it was not Garrison issued tech and a large tent. There was no way he could get near the tent as a bunch of personnel, soldier or otherwise, were still conducting operations. He did not know what happened to his friends, but he knew that the Garrison knew, and he just had to find out.

But he was a student, and there was no way that they would tell a student what happened to his friends and why they set up a camp in the middle of the desert. No matter how long it took, he decided, he would find out what happened to them, even if it meant working for the Garrison


End file.
